RP:Battle of Vespera
Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Try not to make dozens of posts before everybody else can reply :] Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era in USR space, meaning Brutes and Jackal Pirates versus Elites with Jackal skirmisher support and a few Hunter volenteers. Rule 6: USR forces are lying in ambush, with no way out! Rule 7: Your destruction is the will of the gods Rules on Adding new units USR You wanna add a new ship, take one of the classes from Fleet of Divine Destiny, first come first serve. Of course, Angel is the owner of that fleet, so any ships you want to add or if she wants a ship, then you have to go ask her about it. Theres one other fleet, bringing the secondary forces and the Imperator, want any ships in that, feel free to take 'em. Theres going to be a secondary fleet joining shortly into the battle, (WHEN I POST IT ARRIVES >:/) first come first serve for getting that fleet. Same rules apply to adding ships to that fleet, but take it up with whoever comes to own it. You wanna add a air unit, note which ship or ground unit it is attached to. For infantry units, feel free to add a legion, creche or lance, though note which ship its attached too or what legion, theres some existing ones for Vespera. For adding special forces, ask me any questions USR Protectorates The Yan'me have largely withdrawn from things that trouble the world, so expect nothing of those lazy bugs. The Kig-Yar Union has protectorship deal with the USR and deliver a 'tribute force' attached across a large number of Sangheili legions. The acts as scouts and snipers and are well equipped, better than they would be in the KYU alone. Hunters are in a similar situation and several hunter pairs are attached to multiple legions in their old roles. For Jackals, the Genesis Expeditionary Force is the serving force, so attach your Jackals to that, Hunters, somebody can make their own expendition force, first come first serve, whoever gets it first, you attach your Hunters to that. Of course, not which legion you jackals or hunters are attached too. Covenant Remnant Theres one Brute fleet here, mine, feel free to add anything you want under assault carrier classification As for Brute packs, feel free to make your own. Pirate Pirates are here to be a nuisance, feel free to add your own ships and gangs. Any other faction If I see anybody else, I'm going to eat your liver ^___^ Add your units to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have recently suffered a horrific blow in the skies above and on the bloodied ground of Kanna. Now the Covenant Remnant is on the ropes, reeling from the blow the UNSC dealt them. Their 'Oracle' has directed them to a new battle, a seemingly weak point on the Sangheili's potent defensive barrier between their colonised sectors and Remnant territory. The world of Vespera. The 'Marauder', a infamous Brute warrior, with a deep insight into the working of the honour bound Sangheili military mind, has been sent to take this chink in their armour. For ten years he's ravaged Sangheili forces on the border before dissapearing like a ghost, knowing what tactic they will try befroe they even intiate it. What the Maruader doesn't know is, the Oracle has just directed him into a trap. The Sangheili high council have dispatched a large joint task force to destroy the fleet, headed by the Grand Marshal of the fleet, Ang 'Elhi. Along with a secondary supporting fleet coming in from the colony of Thundera and a sizeable task force from the USR Special Warfare Group, lead by Kasr 'Revsar. Word amongst the rank and file is, even the mighty Imperator is coming with his own fleet, to watch over the battle. Force Composition United Sangheili Republic Fleet of Divine Destiny Naval Units *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Merciless Fate'' - Grand Marshal of the Navy Ang 'Elhi *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier **''USR Strike of Salavation'' - Supreme Commander Xkar 'Ktry *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Silenced Patience'' - Fleet Master Vrhyt 'Quhtr *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder - Shipmaster Essu 'Arbod *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *6 Sangheili Legions **''V'rok Legion'' - Field Master Rhik 'Ardn **''H'tyn Legion'' - Field Master Ghu 'Stva **''T'sar Legion'' - Ultra Uasu 'Sojam *10 Sangheili Warrior Créches **''J'dar Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Kha 'Rlda Fleet of Hidden Shadows Naval *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Ancient Curse'' - Imperator The Arbiter *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Hallowed Sanctum'' - USR SWG Commander, Kasr 'Revsar *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *3 Sangheili Legions **''Id'ala Legion'' - Field Master Nakled 'Dvitro **''Kas'n Legion'' - Field Master Odala 'Xyteren *7 Sangheili Warrior Créches **'' Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Avanis Atuni *1 Special Warfare Detachment **''Detachment of Remorseless Justice'' - USR SWG Commander Kasr 'Revsar Fleet of Transcendent Sorrows Naval Forces *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *1 Relentless-class Super Cruiser *2 Venerator-class Assault Carriers *4 Reverence-class Grand Cruiser *30 Guardian-class Frigates *20 Templar-class Destroyer *15 Penance-class Cruisers *10 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder *15 Dominator-class Carriers *3 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvettes *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigates Ground Forces Fleet of Imperishable Remorse Naval Forces *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *1 Relentless-class Super Cruiser *2 Venerator-class Assault Carriers *4 Reverence-class Grand Cruiser *30 Guardian-class Frigates *20 Templar-class Destroyer *15 Penance-class Cruisers *10 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder *15 Dominator-class Carriers *3 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvettes *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigates Ground forces Total Naval Forces *492 Ships *12000 space craft Ground Forces *13,000 troops *3,100 tanks *2000 supporting aircraft USR Support Forces Kig-Yar Union Ground forces *Genesis Expeditionary Force *1000 in total Lekgolo Ground forces *Onasi Expenditionary Force *1000 in total Covenant Remnant Fleet of Marauding Hate naval 426 ships in total 11,000 space craft *1 Super Cruiser **''Rabid Beast'' - Fleet Master Longinus *1 Super Carrier *2 Assault Carriers **''Golden Retribution'' *3 Reverence-class Cruisers *172 Frigates *105 Destroyers *69 Penance-class Cruisers *48 Battlecruisers **''Might of Truth'' *25 Carriers **''Glorious Wind'' **''Converting Sword'' Ground forces 12,000 Brutes 2400 vehicles 1900 supporting air vehicles *28 Brute Packs Signup *Ajax 013 *Spartan 112 *ONI recon 111 *Jawsredfield *Hollywood *Eaite'Oodat *Scarab-Grunt *Spartan 501 *Arbiter7290 *Angel54 *Baccus78 *Odysseas-spartan-53 *CF001 *MasterGreen999 *Matt-256 *The parkster *117649 Annihilative Repentance *Zeno Panthakree *Subbles Chim Characters and Units Ajax 013 :Kasr 'Revsar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Special Warfare Commander ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades :Longinius ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: Rabid Fury ::Rank: High Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker, Spike Grenades erb196 ONI recon 111 :Ugra Typhon ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Assault Trooper ::Equipment: Carbine, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenades :Ordo Stanak ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Commando ::Equipment: Needler, Energy Sword, Plasma Grenades :USR Unbreakable ::Faction:USR ::Type:Redoubtable-class Super Carrier, Fleet Of Hidden Shadows ::Function:Carrier, Assault ::Commander:Jyrln Rydwenam :Jyrln Rydwenam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Unbreakable ::Rank: Shipmaster ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades :Rugus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank:Brute Captain Major ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Spiker Jawsredfield :Jowh 'Araulee :: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Retribution-class battlecruiser Tearing Destiny ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenade Scarab-Grunt :Lykargum :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Tarbrackus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Battlecruiser Might of Truth ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Mauler, Spike Grenades :Adamus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Carrier Glorious Wind ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Spiker, Spike Grenades Eaite'Oodat :Eaite 'Oodatee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades :Iso'Vadunee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Officer ::Equipment: 2 modified plasma rifles, Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active camo, :Icsa 'Fniasee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Swords, Spikers, Plasma rifles, Plasma Grenades :Stye 'Ahsudee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active Camo, Particle Beam Rifle, plasma Rifle, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenades :Alch 'Aedalee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades Spartan 112 :Uasu 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades :Idbe 'Vadum ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment:Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher ,Plasma Grenades :Eysu 'Eojus ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment: Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon,Plasma Grenades :Ckpe 'Cinot ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades :Orbe 'Yatut ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment:Type-50 Sniper Rifle System ,Plasma Grenades :Essu 'Arbod ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank: Shipmaster ::Equipment:Dual Type-1 Energy Swords :Ushran 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ascetic ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle,Energy Sword,Plasma Grenades :Naoc 'Iajar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank:Section Major ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle Spartan 501 :Omnipotus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Fleet of Marauding Hate, Dominus Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker sidearm, Power Armor Arbiter7290 :Amu Movtymee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: None (operates alone) ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Needler, Plasma Rifle, Elite Personal Energy Shield Baccus78 :Nvoro 'Madar ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, Lance of Conflicting Intent ::Rank: Major Domo ::Equipment: Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades, Elite Personal Energy Shield :Dvao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle :Kharao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Plasma Rifle, Carbine :Sckcar Amroth ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Major ::Equipment: Plasma Rifles (dual-wield), Energy Sword :Gog ::Faction: Kig-Yar Union (allied with USR) ::Unit/Ship: Genesis Expeditionary Force, Lance of Realization ::Rank: Major Kig-Yar ::Equipment: Point Defense Gauntlet, Needler, Energy Shield (given by the USR) :Houmaso Vir Fkon & Niraje Vir Ncai ::Faction: Mgalekgolo/USR ::Unit/Ship: Onasi Expenditionary Force, Lance of Merciless Remnant ::Rank: (Mgalekgolo don't have a rank) ::Equipment: Mgalekgolo Fuel Rod Cannon Angel54 :Ang 'Elhi ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Merciless Fate ::Rank: Grand Marshal of the Navy ::Equipment: Elite personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Xkar 'Ktry ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Strike of Salvation ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Vrhyt 'Quhtr ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Silenced Patience ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Rhik 'Ardn ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Air Force, V'rok Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Ghu 'Stva ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, H'tyn Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Kha 'Rlda ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, J'dar Warrior Créche ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword MasterGreen999 :Malach 'Regum ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Army, Id'ala Legion ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Twin Plasma Rifles, Energy Sword Hollywood :Triarius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Chieftan ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Pummeler, Spike Grenades :Metellus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Macrius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Fuel Rod, Spike Grenades Odysseas-spartan-53 :Gormus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute spiker, Spike grenades :Ladus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Captain Major ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute shot, spike grenades :Rukus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Captain Ultra ::Equipment: Brute shot, spike grenades :Volus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Stalker ::Equipment: Brute Spiker, Spike grenades Chimeraman2 :Jente 'Trohim :: USR ::Unit/Ship: Lone Operative, attatched to the T'sar Legion ::Rank: Special Ops Commander ::Weapons: Dual Energy Sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, ::Equipment: Custom Harness, Type-1B Movement System, Type-2 Energy Shield/Sangheiling, Type-1_Sight, Active Camouflage CF001 :Isa Sccuakokee ::USR ::Unit/Ship: Flet of Eternal Redemption ::Rank:Specops ::Equipement: Energy sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, Fuel Rod Gun The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Brakus Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer, Spiker, Pinner and Spike Grenades Matt-256 :Taurus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Taurus' Pack, Converting Sword ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker and Spike Grenades 117649 Annihilative Repentance :Zund 'Nerom ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Navy, Fleet of Imperishable Remorse ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Plasma IDECWS, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher Zeno Panthakree :Felip N'Yar ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit: Kig-Yar controlled CCS-Battlecruiser Vengeful One ::Rank: Ship Master ::Equipment: Modified Energy Sword,Plasma Pistol,Covenant Carbine,Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet. Subbless :Epiphany ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Stealth Corvette No Remorse of the Fleet of Hidden Shadows ::Rank: Artificial Intelligence ::Equipment: None Demakhis :Kyt 'Jar Refos ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Fighting Vengeance ::Rank: Ship Master ::Equipment: Blade of Vengeance Introduction 29th of August, 19:21, Sangheilios, United Sangheili Republic Armed forces command centre ’Bloodied Angel’’ Kasr ‘Revsar strode down the dimly lit corridor, flanked on each side by a soldier in deep crimson coloured armour with orange glowing decoration. They almost kept their distance from him, his glimmering silver-white armour marking his position of honour. They knew better than to cross him. The strode ahead of them, both of them turning to face their backs to the bulkhead ahead of him and saluted, bringing their energy pikes close to their body. The door slowly unsealed, allowing a pillar of light into the new pitch black room. Kasr stepped in, the bulkhead sealing behind him. The only light in the room was a small holographic globe, obscured by a large figure standing over it. “You wanted to see me mighty Imperator?” “Yes. Commander, it seems we have a task at hand, and your special warfare group is what we need to ensure our success.” The darkened figure spoke. He tapped a number of glyphs on the globe, causing it to bloom out and explode into dozens of holograms, high in the air above them. The room was cast in the blue light of the holograms, casting both Kasr and the Imperator in its baleful glow. The Imperator’s armour was light up by the light, the blue holograms sending rays of dancing light across his bronzed armour, the glyphs catching the rays and casting shadows on his armour. He had worn the same armour since the end of the last Great War, a self punishment for his misguidance and how easily he was controlled by the Prophets. The Imperator reached out and touched another glyph, causing all the holograms to reform into a 3D rotating hologram of the galaxy. He then seemingly plucked out glowing light, bringing it closer, projecting a star system before clutching a light from that, bringing up a solar system. “This is Penance system. And this world is... Vespera...” The imperator said, touch the image of the third planet, bringing it up. “This world looks unassuming. It’s only a third level colonies, that means the settlements are finally entering the agricultural stage. What is important about this world?” Kasr said, crossing his arms and observing the lush green orb. “It is where we will finally lure The Marauder to his death.” The Imperator smiled “The Marauder? What makes you think he would attack such a world? It is not a high priority target.” “Oh, but he thinks it is. The Archon’s spies have laid it, they have passed this on as a message from their ‘’oracle’’. They think there is a chink in our defensive line. Deliverance is eager for a victory, too eager. After Kanna, he is desperate to make deep head way into our territory to regain honour and standing with his troops.” The Imperator said, clicking his jaws. “Kanna. Is that not a human colony... what happened there?” “Where have you been this last month commander?” The Imperator laughed “On training manoeuvres on the death world of Sanctimonious Redemption. Training the special warfare group.” “Well, from what I hear from my opposite in the UNSC, Deliverance sent a sizeable fleet there and got devastated by a smaller force of UNSC navy and marines. A loss of such magnitude has seriously hampered their ability to launch raids.” The Imperator smiled “And so we wish to do the same at Vespera?” “Yes, though it is somewhat sudden. We had little chance to prepare a formal armada so I sent the closest admiral I could to lay in ambush. A stroke of luck really. It was the Grand Marshall of the fleet. Grand Marshall Ang 'Elhi was dispatched immediately. I’ve already dispatched two more fleets to bolster her own, but I want you to join the forth. Mine.” “You plan to go watch this battle yourself?” Kasr question, his face puzzled “Watch? I plan to go lead from the front if at all possible!” The Imperator laughed “But, sir, if the Brutes defeat you?” “Pah! Don’t say such stupid things.” He laughed “Your hubris will be the death of you.” “I know not to underestimate our foe, but I know to crush them. I was killing Brutes while you were still a child.” “Uh... Imperator. I was at Sydney with you. And Tantalus, Tribute, Ballast, Ares, Doisac and many more.” Kasr said, his jaws parting into a grin “Humph. It’s all these new academy kids who turn up these days and think they know more about combat than the grizzled veterans because they’ve read new text books on it.” “Well perhaps today us veterans can show them exactly how to kill Brutes, eh?” “Indeed.” He said, walking past Kasr to the bulkhead door. “Revsar, I am giving you a simple task. Bring a detachment of your Special Warfare Group and deliver me the head of Longinius. Destroying every other Brute in your way is a mandatory task.” “With pleasure Imperator.” Kasr said, with genuine pleasure in his voice They departed the darkened chamber and quickly moved to the warships. ---- 29th of August, 19:45, above Sangheilios, United Sangheili Republic Venerator-class Assault Carrier ‘’Hallowed Sanctum’’ Kasr ‘Revsar, Special Operations Commander of the USR, patrolled his assembled commanders. He was a maverick within the USR command structure, being put away into a largely defunct force, left gutted by the redistribution of troops following the war, kept there by politicians to keep him out of trouble. From there he used his two contacts, the Imperator and the Grand Marshall of the Army, the former Arbiter and Rtas ‘Vadum, the warrior who previously held his position, to rebuild his special forces. He rebuilt them in his image, taking with him the things he learned from the Ascetics, elite Phantom Pilots and Commandos during the war and most of all, the things he learnt from the SPARTANS he fought alongside. He reformed many of the older Special Forces divisions, and reformed many new ones, creating a balanced force. Now their glorious moment would come. He had called his commanders to assemble the bravest, most capable and powerful soldiers in their sections, a difficult thing to do in a whole entire warfare group of heroes. Nonetheless, his commanders made the decision. They ended up with 2000 Commandos, 300 Special Operations servicemen, 200 Pathfinders, 1200 Rangers, 2300 Assault Troopers, 50 dropships piloted by the Avengers and a mere 10 assassins. It would be enough. “Commanders, have you briefed your troops?” “YES SIR!” He assembled officers sounded off “Be sure they continue to be drilled until we arrive in wait and continue to drill them during the wait in ambush. I only have one rule for this coming conflict though. I will personally take the head of Longinius. Any soldier who defeats him before me will be reprimanded. Do you understand?” “YES SIR!” They said, slamming their fists to their chests in sharp salutes “Good. Organise your units, ensure they have all they need before with jump to Slipspace. I feel like a glorious victory will be soon blessed upon us.” ---- 29th of August, 19:49, slipspace en-route to Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, Remnant warship ‘’Rabid Beast’’ Longinius the Marauder sat in his trophy room, silently meditating on the face of Field Marshall Garga ‘Atal. It had been a most satisfying victory. In the field of battle they had disarmed each other and Longinius choked his foe to death. His skull adorned his trophy rack, alongside almost a dozen field and fleet masters, along with councillors. He would hopefully collect another today. The oracle had directed them to a chink in the USR defences and this would finally allow him to press into their interior worlds and begin some true blood baths. His devotion in the Journey would reward him well. “Chieftain.” A captain interrupted. Longinius growled then leapt up in a rage, running to his Captain. He smashed him against the bulkhead behind him, crushing several ribs. “What have I told you about interrupting my meditation?!” He roared “S...sorry Chieftain.” The Captain gargled before Longinius let him go, letting the Captain gain his footing. His broken rib cage was certainly causing severe pain. It was a miracle he could stand. “Now, what were you going to say?” “We... we are ten minutes from Vespera.” He said, blood frothing around his mouth “Good, mobilise all troops, prepare all our ships, make a straight dash for the world, we want to secure footing as soon as possible to hold the world back.” He said before dismissing the officer, who went to report his orders then went to collapse in the medical bay. It was time for bloodletting with Longinius’ most hated enemy. (Orders to All Elites attached t the Fleets of Divine Destiny, Transcendent Sorrows and Imperishable Remorse, lie in hiding, warships hide in asteroid fields, behind moons, on the other side of the planet, on the other side of other planets in the system, ground troops, hide in the lush jungles of Vespera, fortify the little colony settlements. Lie in waiting. Brutes, get read you rush straight up the middle. I will mark when Elites open fire and attack the Brutes. Until then, hang tight.) 1 Heavy footsteps bellowed through the hallways of a Remnant cruiser. With each pound the walker came nearer and nearer until the very deck seemed to vibrate. A Brute minor thanked the gods for hearing the approaching steps, it had wakened him while he slept on watch. The minor stood up striaght, stiffened its back, and put a hand near its Spike rifle, it stood proudly at attention. The footsteps became louder until finally a large bulk of matted fur and rough hide turned the corner. The minor immediately shot its hand to its chest in a fist to salute the approaching Chieftan, his gravity hammer slung from its massive shoulders. "Chieftan Triarius." The minor said still in salute. Triarius looked at the minor, the youngest in his pack. Triarius returned the salute and put a large paw on the minor's shoulder. "Brother, be ready. We leave soon to fight." "Chieftan. I am ready. Who will fall to my blade this day? Humans? Sangheili?" The minor said with excitement. A cruel grin raised itself on the Brute's face revealing a row of brown jaggeded teeth. "The traitors, return to your squad and ready your equipment." Triarius said finally taking his paw off of the minor. The minor obeyed, opened the sliding door behind him and waiting for Triarius to enter first. When Triarius entered the hangar bay he felt a warm still air that left him feeling uncomfortable. Inside the large hangar was a squadron of Phantoms being maintained by the Brutes of his pack. Small tents of various shapes and sizes filled the hangar's open space. He had prefered to have his pack here than in the vessel's barracks. He passed by numerous other Brutes who stopped what they were doing to salute. He returned every one than entered one tent. Inside were two of his captians, Metellus and Macrius. Metellus sat on a crate labelled UNSC Combat Boots. Obviously stolen during a raid, he sat with his Bruteshot laying on his lap as he sharpened the blade. Macrius lay on his back and slept, his fuel rod gun kept close by. When Triarius entered neither reacted, simply looked at him as he lay his gravity hammer on a table. "So what news is there Triarius?" Metellus said as he continued to sharpen his blade. "We take arms against triators this day." Triarius growled, he didn't mind the two captians not showing him the respect normally demanded. These two were close friends of his with many battles together. Metellus grinned than brought the blade forth, he grabbed a petrified Sangheili body beside him and took a light swing across the torso. The blade cut deep through the dead flesh leaving only a small portion of skin to connect the now two pieces of Sangheili. "I am filled with excitement." Metellus said through a cruel grin. Triarius looked at his hammer, the symbol of his power and rank. "As am I brother, as am I." Hollywood 2 Aboard the Retribution-class Battlecruiser ‘’Eye of the Beholder’’ in orbit around the USR colony Vespera. Essu 'Arbod sat in the command chair of his battlecruiser the Eye of the Beholder,his golden armour glowing the the light of the cruisers bridge. He had been assigned to the Fleet of Divine Destiny, one of the many glorious fleets in the navy. The fleet was stationed around Vespera, awaiting their enemy in hiding. The Eye of the Beholder hid in a nearby asteroid field. He turned to his crew. "Prepare all stations, keep us in the field until I command, prepare pulse lasers for firing on my mark." He said, his voice deep and demanding. His crew responded back with a resounding "Yes Shipmaster!" they began to tap various glyphs, his weapons officer yelled back to him "Pulse lasers charged and ready to fire on command!" Essu relaxed, he had to, his first major battle was to occur, and his mind had to be sharp. ---- Settlement,surface of Vespera. Uasu marched down the main street of the small settlement. His legion, the T'sar, had been dropped off to fortify for a Covenant attack on the colony. His legion had began setting up barricades and fortifying buildings. As he strolled, his Carbine at ready and his blade primed, thirsting for the blood of his enemies. He saw a hint of purple on top of one of the roofs, it was his Lance's sniper, Orbe. Orbe was a crack shot, able to pierce the skull of a Brute from a mile away. Uasu marched into the towns largest building, he had his command post set here. He observed the fleet, awaiting the Brutes. Behind him, another Sangheili approached. He observed the young commander, then placed his hand on his shoulder. "How are preperations going, my son." it was the legions most revered warrior, a veteran of the Great War and helped lead the Sangheili to their freedom, Ushran 'Sojam, father of Uasu. His armour shined in the light, a brilliant gold, his helmet was adorned with various glyphs, however most notably were two spikes on the side, they were tinted red, a sign that the helmet was also a weapon of war. "We have our snipers set up on top of and inside buildings watching for enemy incursions. Our warriors with heavy weapons, anti air and tanks, are well hidden to make sure they will not be targeted first. We blocked off all but the main road to trap them in a bottleneck. All civilians are evacuated as well, we sent them to the capitol." Uasu replied. "Good, hit em from both sides with no way to outflank us" he began to walk away "just remember, do not underestimate these barbaric cowards." He dissapeared around the corner. 3 Settlement,surface of Vespera. "Field Master." A voice said, reverently from behind. Jente 'Trohim, former Ship Master, and temporary Spartan Trainer, materialized as he deactivated the Active Camoflauge. "I must ask this question, because I doubt anyone else will. Suppose they don't try to invade, merely glass the planet. I have known Brutes to do such perilous things as assign half their forces to scorch the earth. Our command would EASILY be offended, rush in impulsively. I have seen more of our brothers cut down by their own impulsiveness than killed doing their jobs." 'Trohim paused, blinking behind the visor over his eyes, then clicked his mandibles. "I forget myself. Where would you like me posted?" 4 19:30, August 29th, 2607 ' Flagship of the Fleet of Imperishable Remorse, Stationed in High Orbit over the USR-controlled planet of Vespera. ' "Fleet Master, my ship is at full operational capacity. Awaiting orders when ready," the young Sangheilian shipmaster's voice resounded throughout the flagship's bridge, followed by another, and another. Despite slight disturbances and problems aboard some of the ships, most of 'Nerom's fleet was set for combat. Sitting, silently and resolute at his shipmaster's chair, 'Nerom thought, pondering already over possible strategies of ambush as artificial, blue-colored light glinted off of his golden combat harness, standard for Zealots such as he. Pressing a small button on the arm of his command chair, he was scanned and projected onto every ship's holo-tank in his fleet. "Standard formation, ensure all plasma torpedo tubes are operational, and plasma reserves at their fullest. We shall make sure that none of these beasts, not even the Marauder, shall survive this foolish endeavour!" 'Nerom took his long, slender finger and released the button, cutting off the transmission to the rest of the fleet's shipmasters. Long speeches were never his suit, and he thought that short but motivating would spur those under his command much more effectively. Signaling to the two bodyguards on either side of his chair, each adorned with the white armour and luminescent orange decorations denoting their status as Lights of Sanghelios, Fleet Master 'Nerom dismissed them. He had trust in his crew, many of which had served with him in various lances, or that he had hand-picked amongst young war college graduates. Defeating the Jiralhanae was his only concern, and he would do so without the loss of any Sangheilian blood. 4 29th of August, 19:49, slipspace en-route to Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, Remnant Battlecruiser ''Defiant Rampage'' Novus didn’t speek or look at any of the others. Not that he couldn’t, it was just that he decided to keep friendliness on the low. He knew now, that loosing friends only added to the pain. Many were going to die, and he knew it. But he had a score to settle. The Humans were one thing but the scum that betrayed the noble hierachs. They didn’t even deserve to be named. He was going to succeed. He would be certain of it. He walked out of his tent where he strolled over to the armoury station with a confident air. He had to show strength, especially after his last battle. He picked up a Nailer Rifle, one of the only ones left. The Remnants couldn’t afford any new weapons, especailly from the PI anyway. He loaded the gun and waited while the amusing high pitched hum of the ignition core activated. The lights turned on, which glowed a violent orange. The blade was sharp and the gun was in perfect condition. He was ready for war. And this time… he was going to win.